Harry Potter & The Chamber of Secrets: The Mysterious Darkmore
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts brings the group of friends closer and rips them apart, Jayla discovers something about her ability that causes some upsetting silence, is the Darkmore family connected with the Chamber of Secrets? I OWN MY OCS ONLY!
1. 0) Weird

**Hogwarts Student File: Second Year**

**Name:** Jayla Silvia Darkmore

**Age:** 12

**Born:** 7th May 1980

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Witch

**Blood Status:** Pure-Blood (Blood Traitor)

**Status:** Alive

**Height:** 4.9" (144.7cm)

**Family Members:** Sophia Darkmore - nee Malfoy (_Mother_), Daniel Darkmore (_Father_), Mason Darkmore (_Little_ _Brother_), Yazamin Darkmore (_Baby_ _Sister_), Davina Darkmore (_Aunt, Deceased_), Lucious Malfoy (_Uncle_), Narcissa Malfoy (_Aunt_), Draco Malfoy (_Cousin_), Michael Darkmore (_Grandfather_), Susan Darkmore (_Grandmother_), Malfoy Family (_Maternal_ _Members_), Darkmore Family (_Paternal_ _Members_), Hades _(Pet)_

**Friends**: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Gryffindor Quidditch Team, etc

**Enemies:** Death Eaters, Voldemort, some Slytherin.

**House:** Gryffindor

**Wand:** 10 1/2 inch, Yew Wood, Thunderbeast tail feather.

**Interests:** Studying, Reading, Spells, Books, Wizard games, Some muggle games, Training, Friends, Family, Winning, Rain, Cold weather, Magic, Saving people, Quidditch

**Disinterest:** Death, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Boredom, Stupid people, Bullying, Losing, Sweet foods, Fire, Hot summers, Rude behaviour, Pureblood beliefs

**Skills:** Quick study, High levels of magic, Quick reader, Photographic memory, Fighting, Hand to hand combat, Magic, Non-lethal attacks, Solving puzzles, Can speak to animals

**Personality:** Intelligent, Cocky, Sly, Smug, Bold, Firm, Proud, Hard-headed, Calm, Collected, Wise, Strategic, Brutally-honest, Pyromania

**Nicknames:** Lala, Jay, Darkmore, Know-It-All, Cousin, Ms Darkmore, Golden Quartet, Puzzle Master, Big Sis, Sweetheart, Little Baby Girl, Babe, Gorgeous, Honey, Cookie, Love, Darling, Jayjay, JJ, JD, Jellybean, Jayslay

**Appearance:** Shoulder length wavy curly side part platinum blond hair, Black hair strip, Fair skin, Blue eyes, Family Insignia tattoo back left wrist.

**Attire:** School uniform, Robes, Pyjamas, Jeans, Hoodies, Tops, Dresses, Skirts, Shirts, Shorts, Tanktops, High heels, Flats, Socks, Trainers, Scarf, Gloves, Coats, Gryffindor Quidditch Uniform, High heeled boots, Gown, Lace gloves, Tiara, Boots

* * *

**0) Weird**

_Involving or suggesting the supernatural, unearthly or uncanny._

**3rd POV:**

_17/06/92_

_Dear Journal_

_The minute I stepped through the door home, it felt strange but pleasant though on the drive back, mum kept scolding me about putting myself in danger. I agree it was stupid to put ourselves in danger, but I mean if anyone saw what we did, a bunch of first years I think they'd have to agree with my mum, it's dangerous. I hope next year is better, and I mean nothing to do with You-Know-Who or deathly events; I want a quiet year only academics, I know Hermione feels the same. Mum and dad sat me down and told me I am now grounded for two months for endangering myself and others also facing against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named with Harry alone and for using powerful spells. I agree with them like before when we got detention, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime and this one is way worse. For the decree of my grounding, I am not allowed to leave the house, that means I can't see Hermione Ron or Harry, only writing, which is every other week. It's fair I so suppose, but still, I wish I could see my friends or go out like today, mum is taking Mason and Yazmin out, and of course, I can't go because of my grounding. I hope the others are suffering as much as I am, pain should be shared._

**0000000000**

_17/08/92_

_Dear Journal_

_My grounding has finally finished because of last year at Hogwarts being eventful as we already know from my previous entries, but I'm hoping that next year isn't so much, I want to hang out with my friends and have fun like any normal 12-year-old girl. Anyway, today we went away for a couple of weeks to Porthcurno a coastal beach area in Cornwall. It was tranquil in the car on the way down with Mason fast asleep, and Yazmin chatting away with mum while dad was trying to get the last of his paperwork done._

_I look forward to going to the beach again we haven't gone in a long time. I think the last time was when Yazmin was a baby so close to 2 years._

**0000000000**

Late Summer around the middle of August, the Darkmore family arrive in Porthcurno, Cornwall early evening. Yazmin jumps out of her car seat quickly after her mother unbuckles her, she runs to the small white wooden gate blocking entry to the beautiful floral garden that leads to the immense vintage brick house. Yazmin tries pulling the latch on the gate open with no success; Daniel helps his sleeping son from the car seat as he snoozes soundly. Jayla carefully gets out from the right side of the car with Hades in her arms while her mother helps open the gate for her youngest daughter. The Darkmore family walk through the beautiful floral garden, Yazmin runs down the garden pebbled path her arms outstretched touching the different types of flowers as she passes, the others close behind her little legs.

**0000000000**

The Darkmore Family enter the large cottage to the main hallway, to see their family house-elf and another one talking in whispers. "Flora, Dobby what seems to be the problem?" Sophia asks the two house-elves as she walks towards them and Daniel seeing the fear in their eyes takes hold of Yazmin's hand and guides his children to the stairs up to their rooms away from whatever secrets are unveiling.

Jayla walks into her second room to see it's completely changed from the one around two years ago when Yazmin was a baby, the walls are teal in colour with black and white curtains and furniture around the room, even a new desk. She sees her suitcase at the foot of her bed and picks it up, placing it on the bed. Jayla looks around her newly decorated room and smiles as she opens her suitcase full of clothes and unpacks, wondering to herself what was happening downstairs.

**0000000000**

**22/08/92 - Thursday**

The Darkmore Family sit on the beach close to their holiday home, the sunny weather allowing many tourists to crowd the shore. Yazmin and Mason build their sandcastle as their parents sit on their towels talking and reading their magazines or books and Jayla plays with Hades as she digs into the soft sand. The children are unaware of what their parents are hiding from them, but what effect will it have on the time to come?

**0000000000**

**25/08/92 - Tuesday**

The Darkmore family finally back from their getaway to the beach and home in Somerset, Bath though not alone with Hermione Granger visiting the family home, the two girls sit in the back garden on the deck by the pool on the garden furniture. Hermione and Jayla sit watching Yazmin and Mason swimming around in the pool with their floaties, and the girls laugh talking over next years classes. "Mione, chill we've still got to receive our letters before we know if the DADA professor is any good, if not we'll just teach ourselves," Jayla remarks as she looks at her best friend who looks at her with narrow eyes.

"But JJ, think about it the last teacher was a minion of You-Know-Who," Hermione argues, and Jayla shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh, who cares? Just enjoy the summer and have you heard from Harry at all?" Jayla asks her, and Hermione shakes her head.

"No, I'd hoped you had-" Hermione replies but gets interrupted when Ron runs past them, jumping into the pool cannonball style.

"Ron!" The girls shout as water splashes over them, and he comes up for air, looking at the girls with a cheeky grin.

"What?" He asks her and Mason swims over to him with his little floaties on and splashes the red-head and the boys continue splashing each other, and the girls look at one another and get up from their seats and jump into the pool creating a massive wave splashing the boys.

**0000000000**

_26/08/92_

_Dear Journal_

_The summer is almost over, and I've got my acceptance letter to return to Hogwarts yesterday, and I have to say the list of books for DADA seems oddly scary, and dad says that it's a joke. I have to say that the thought of Gilderoy Lockhart as my DADA teacher is just weird and wrong I've heard rumours about him from both mum and dad, and they are not pleasant. We get to go to Diagon Ally for all my new stuff for the new year at school, and we'll hopefully be able to see Harry after no contact all summer. I'm worried for him; I hope it's not his guardians that are keeping him locked away. I hope we see him tomorrow at Diagon Alley._


	2. I) Occult

**I) Occult**

_Beyond the range of ordinary knowledge or understanding, mysterious._

_"Animal Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_**Writing**_

**"Spells"**

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks_

**Jayla's POV:**

**27/08/92 - Thursday**

"Mummy! Tell Yazmin to stop pulling on my jacket!" Mason complains again, Yazmin is getting a little freaked out with the large crowd in Diagon Ally, as we're here to get my things for Hogwarts. We've already got my new uniform as I outgrew last years over the summer, I, of course, bought more stuff for all our classes and I need my books left.

"Yazmin, baby come here," Dad tells her and picks her up in his arms, I laugh as I take Mason's hand as we walk over to Flourish and Blotts the book shop to get the random books on my list.

**0000000000**

Inside the shop, it's packed with witches and wizards of all ages, I look around and see most of them are witches and I see Hermione standing with her parents. "Hermione!" I call out to her, and she turns around to face me as I jog over to her, "I've missed you, but what is going on?" I ask her looking around the shop.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is here to sign his new book; Magical Me. isn't it exciting!" Hermione gushes, and I shake my head at her excitement.

"Hermione, Jayla!" I hear my name; we both turn to see the Weasley clan walk into the shop looking a little flustered. "Have you seen Harry?" Ron asks as he walks over to us a little dusty, probably with using Floo Powder and we shake our heads in response.

"What happened?" I ask him glaring at him.

"I had to rescue him from his muggle aunt and uncle who put bars on his windows and well we used the Floo Powder, but apparently he said Diagonally instead," Ron explains rapidly, and I shake my head.

"We should split up and then meet up back here in 30 minutes," I order them, and we walk out of the shop quickly and split off after telling our parents.

In the time frame, I couldn't find Harry and walk back into the shop with Ron, but no Hermione and I see my parents in line with Mrs Weasley and Ginny in the cue waiting to get the books, my mum is holding them, and dad is laughing. When Hermione and Harry walk over, Mrs Weasley starts fussing over him. "Harry. Oh, Harry! Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…" She comments as she dusts him off, and I walk over to him as we all stand behind our parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Mr Gilderoy Lockhart." A male voice announces, and everyone starts clapping as Lockhart walks out from the back with a smug look on his face, even mum starts clapping for him, but dad doesn't look overly happy about it.

"Ah! Here he is!" Mrs Weasley gushes as she preps herself.

"Mum fancies him." Ron teases his mother; she lightly shoves Ron playfully.

"Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl! This is for the Daily Prophet!" A report pushes through the crowd to the front, and Lockhart sucks up the attention and poses, but his smile falls as he looks over at Harry.

"It can't be - Harry Potter?" Lockhart questions and his smile flashes back on his face.

"Harry Potter!" The reporter gushes and grabs hold of Harry's cloak pulling him towards him, "Excuse me, madam." He pulls him towards Lockhart who draws him into his side, loving the publicity.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page!" Lockhart comments and the reporter starts taking photos of the two famous wizards. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me…" Everyone begins to clap, and my dad coughs into his hand, saying something under his breath, which mum seems to hear as she smacks his shoulder playfully. "...which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestsellers list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving… with my entire collected works, free of charge." Lockhart announces to the public and pushes Harry away now he's got a bit more attention. "Now, ladies?" He sits down at table ready to sign the book and Harry walks over to us with his arms carrying the large set.

"Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside." Mrs Weasley tells us, and we all begin to walk out, passing Mrs Weasley towards outside, my parents nod their agreement, and I continue walking outside with the others.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco announces himself; I look up to see my dear snotty cousin walking down the stairs from upstairs looking slightly annoyed. "Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," Ginny warns the arrogant Malfoy, stepping forward with a glare on her cute face.

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." Draco teases him when uncle Lucius places the tip of his cane onto Draco's shoulder, gaining our attention.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely. Mr Potter… Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." Uncle Lucius introduces himself and puts his hand out for Harry to shake, he takes the outstretched hand and pulls Harry towards him placing the tip of his cane to Harry's forehead moving some of his hair to show his scar. "Forgive me, your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." Harry replies strongly.

"Hmm. You must be very brave to mention his name… or very foolish." Uncle Lucius comments.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione adds on, and uncle Lucius looks at her.

"And you must be… Miss Granger." Uncle Lucius questions and looks at Draco who nods. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents." He looks over where Mr Weasley and her parents are talking. "Muggles, aren't they? Let me see… red hair… vacant expressions… tatty second-hand-book. You must be the Weasleys." He picks one of the books from Ginny's cauldron when Mr Weasley walks over.

"Children, it's made in here! Let's go outside." Mr Weasley tells us.

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior." He greets him overly smug.

"Lucius." Mr Weasley greets him back a little hesitant.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying your overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it." Uncle Lucius retorts in the usual Malfoy smug voice.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard. Malfoy." Mr Weasley replies firmly, and I have to say I respect him for standing up to uncle Lucius.

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles… and I thought your family could sink no lower." He says and places the books back into Ginny's cauldron. "I'll see you at work." He leaves, and Draco walks past us towards Harry and Ron.

"See you at school," Draco says and walks away with his usual smug walk.

"Dracey!" Yazmin shouts out as she runs over to us and through the Weasley crowd, Draco stops in the doorway as Yazmin hugs onto his leg. "You didn't say hello!"

"Yeah, cousin, where's the hello." I joke, and I feel the others all looking at me with strange looks.

"Sweetheart, was that your uncle Lucius?" Mum asks as she walks over with all of my books, and dad looks very sour, probably because of Lockhart.

"Yeah, he's his usual delightful self," I comment with sass and mum gives me a look though dad is trying to hide his laugh and mum walks out trying to find uncle Lucius probably to talk.

"Arthur, good to see you," Dad says, and Mr Weasley grins shaking hands with my dad enthusiastically.

"Good to see you again, Daniel." Mr Weasley replies, and mum laughs as she walks back inside with Mason holding her hand.

"Le's go get some lunch, Mason is hungry," Mum says and we all nod, leaving the bookshop and the crowd of poor witches fooled by that pompous faker.

**0000000000**

We make it to the Leaky Cauldron pub sitting at one of the larger tables inside; I sit between Yazmin and Hermione facing Ron and Harry, who has my dad next to Harry and Mason next to Ron. "I can't believe he's famous; he looks so normal." Yazmin whisper yells at me, and I smile as she points over at Harry who can hear her.

"That's right, he is famous," I reply, and dad looks over at Harry with an intrigued look.

"We haven't met yet, Daniel Darkmore." Dad introduces himself to Harry and shakes his hand firmly.

"That's my mum Sophia talking to Mrs Weasley and next to Ron is Mason, and this is Yazmin," I introduce them, pointing at them and dad turns his head looking at Arthur.

"How many raids was it last night?" Dad asks Mr Weasley, seeming very interested in his work.

"Nine, how was work last night, find anything interesting?" Mr Weasley asks, and the boys look over at me.

"Dad runs the Department of Unidentified Magical Objects," I answer their unanswered question.

"There isn't one at the Ministry of Magic." Ron comments and I nod.

"Yeah, I know, but they do at MACUSA though, and mum works in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry," I reply and smirk at the boys who seem impressed.

"Jayjay when do you go back to school?" Mason asks me with a

"In five days that's why we're getting my things," I tell them, and Yazmin clings onto my arm. "You'll see me for Christmas."

"I know, but I'll miss you," Yazmin whines adorably, and I laugh at her attitude. "Do you think the bad thing mummy said will come true?" This gets the other's attention who all look at mum who blushes at the focus.

"What did you see dear?" Mrs Weasley asks mum in concern.

"I saw a-" Mum explains her vision which had happened last week.

**0000000000**

**20/08/92 - Thursday**

_I walked around the house on my way to the library when I heard a smash of glass coming from downstairs in the kitchen. I raced down the long hallway to the kitchen; I find my mother standing in a trance with glass all around her feet. I walked slowly towards her and knelt to pick up the pieces of glass surrounding her feet; she takes a deep breath in meaning her vision had ended. "What did you see mum?" I asked her, and she looks down, finally seeing me, and she knelt to help collect the glass shards._

"_I saw a giant snake in an underground chamber, water and stone then a figure but it's too dark to make out who it is. But I know it's dangerous and I fear that it's only the beginning." Mum told me, and I felt a shiver down my spine at the very thought of what that could mean._

**0000000000**

Mum finishes telling everyone about her vision, "Sorry to worry you, but I'm sure it's nothing too bad." Mum lies, and I see her share a look with dad.

"Mum, can we get some dessert?" Mason asks, changing the subject and lightening the mood around the table.

"Sure but eat all of your vegs." She replies, and he nods digging into his food, and the rest of us continue eating.

**0000000000**

**01/09/92 - Tuesday**

The day has finally arrived, the day I leave for Hogwarts again. I'm excited but also worried about mum's vision from a 2 weeks ago, I get up from my bed and quickly make my bed before getting dressed into another of mum's favourite outfits and see Hades fast asleep in her new little bed. I got for her birthday last week, as she's now one a full-grown adult but doesn't act like it all the time. I pack the last of my things like secrets clothes that Hermione and I bought for the weekends, along with toiletries and Hades' toys. I let her sleep as I get everything ready, and I hear little feet running towards my room, my door slams open startling Hades awake causing her to jump out of her bed to see my troublesome younger siblings. "_Jay, tell them to stop doing that, I'll have grey hairs before long!"_ Hades complains, and I laugh at her before looking at my siblings.

"Mase, Yazz that's the third time this week. You've got to knock or not slam the door; you're scaring Hades." I warn them, and they hang their heads in shame.

"Sorry, Jayjay/Lala." They reply, and I smile at their apology. I look down at Hades who sits in front of them waiting for their apology. "Sorry, Hades."

"_Apology accepted."_ Hades agrees, and I nod at her.

"Hades accepts now can you help me with my bags?" I ask them, and Yazmin picks up Hades' new pet carrier along with Hades' who slips inside and Mason picks up my shoulder bag, and I take my trunk downstairs where my parents are already waiting for us with Mr Goodman waiting with the car.

**0000000000**

The car journey to King's Cross Station was not comfortable with my siblings clinging onto my arms with vice-like grips though mum wasn't as bad as last time still I will miss them all. We make it with half an hour to spare, I run through the barrier with Yazmin at the front of my trolley and Mason next to me. Mum and dad behind us as I make my way to the luggage compartment, handing my large and massive trunk to the attendant as I take Hades' pet carrier with her inside along with my shoulder bag. "There you are!" I hear Hermione exclaim from behind me; I turn around to see her running with her parents behind her towards me, we hug though it was only some time since we last saw each other.

"Come on, girls, get aboard," Dad tells us, and I hug them all one last time before stepping onto the train with Hermione and find a close empty compartment. We go in and sit by the window waving goodbye as we settle waiting for the boys, but the whistle blows, and I see some redheads running to get aboard. I stand up from my seat finally letting Hades out and see Ginny walking around looking completely lost.

"Ginny! Come in here!" I call out to her from the compartment doors, she jogs over to me, and I let her inside. "Where's Harry and Ron?" I ask her, and she shrugs her shoulders, I share a look with Hermione and wonder what could have happened to them.

"We should wait a little longer then we can go look for them." Hermione reasons and I nod as I feel the train moving.

**0000000000**

It's been 2 hours into the journey to Hogwarts, and we've searched the whole train twice and now sit in our compartment with Ginny who is reading her books. "Looks like there's another bookworm in this compartment." I joke as Hades curls up in my lap purring. "Having a nice nap, there are we Hades?" I ask her; she looks up at me with her golden eyes.

"_Of course, you're very comfy." _She teases, and I giggle at her cheek.

"I know I'm comfy, but maybe your bed is too." I tease her back, and she purrs some more in protest.

"Why are you talking to your cat?" Ginny asks, and I look up at her.

"Because I can. The Malfoy females get a little extra magic." I tell her, and she seems to take it better than her brother, it soon begins to get darker outside, and I know we're almost there, and us girls get changed into our uniforms.

**0000000000**

The train pulls into Hogsmead station, and I pull Hermione with Ginny and me as we stand on the platform, I see Hagrid on the platform and take Ginny over with the rest of the first years. "We'll see you at the Gryffindor table," I tell her and walk off with Hermione seeing Neville and Thomas walking off with Seamus. I run over to catch up with them needing to find Harry and Ron, "Boys!" I call out to them, and they turn around to see Hermione and I jogging over to them.

"Hey, Jayla, Hermione where are Harry and Ron?" Seamus asks us, and I sigh in disappointment.

"I was hoping you'd seen them, we couldn't find them on the train. Where could they be?" I wonder, and we walk over to the carriages.

**0000000000**

Finally, at Hogwarts, I walk in still trying to find the boys among the other students. Again, no luck, I huff as I sit down with Fred and George opposite Hermione and me with the others all around us as we wait for the Great Hall doors to open with Professor McGonagall to walk inside with the first years. "Fred, have you seen your brother?" I ask him looking at him he seems shocked at first that I figured it was him and shrugged.

"No, I thought he was with you." He replies and shares a look with his twin, and I hear the doors open and the chatter from the first years as they look around the Great Hall in wonder.

"Did we look that amazed when we walk in?" I joke with a smirk, and Professor McGonagall unrolls the parchment with the names and begins the sorting when I notice Professor Snape slipping out of the Great Hall unnoticed by anyone else.

Finally, the feast begins, but the boys are still nowhere. Even Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have vanished. I just make sure Ginny is okay, we chat when the door opens again, and I see Harry and Ron still in their muggle clothes walking towards us looking almost terrified and the missing teachers back in their chairs. "Where the hell have you two been?" I ask them getting up from my seat to scold them, they hang their heads and sit down in the spare seats next to me, I put my hands on my hips as I glare down at them. "Well, I'm waiting?"

"I'll explain later," Harry tells me, and I nod happy enough to get an explanation.

**0000000000**

We make it to the Gryffindor Tower Common Room, I sit in one of the seats as Hermione passes in front of us with Harry and Ron explaining what had happened and I shake my head at them. "It's already started, this year is going to be deadly," I comment and get up. "If so, I want to sleep before classes tomorrow. Goodnight boys oh and Ron, Ginny's with us."


	3. II) Baffling

**II) Baffling**

_To frustrate or confound; thwart by creating confusion or bewilderment._

_"Animal Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_**Writing**_

**"Spells"**

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks_

**Dakota's POV: 02/09/92 - Wednesday**

I wake to shrill beeping coming from Hermione's side of the room, I open my eyes to see her alarm clock on her bedside table, waking the rest of us. I get up and get dressed into my uniform along with the rest of the girls, I see Ginny struggling to get her tie, and I walk over helping her out, and she smiles at me. "Thanks, I'm so nervous." She mutters, and I look at the other girls who give me a look.

"Just stick with us if you need, we'll head down to breakfast then take you to your next lesson," I tell her.

"You don't have to-" she protests, but I shake my head, and we grab our bags.

"Come on Gin let's head off." I cut her off, and we walk off out of our room through the Gryffindor Tower.

**OOOOOOOO**

In the Great Hall, the food all lays out with everyone sitting around looking either sleepy, miserable or excited; I find Harry and Ron sitting looking rather sluggish as he stuffs his face and encourages Harry to eat. I sit down next to Harry, and Hermione sits down opposite with Ginny. "Merlin you're disgusting Ron," I complain as I scrunch my nose up grossed out and I pick some scrambled eggs onto my plate when Professor McGonagall walks along the table handing out the timetables to each student.

_**Monday:**_

_**7 am - 9 am - Breakfast (Mail)**_

_**9:10 am - 10:40 am - Lesson 1: Transfiguration**_

_**10:50 am - 12:20 pm - Lesson 2: Charms**_

_**12:20 pm - 1:50 pm - Lunch**_

_**1:50 pm - 3:20 pm - Lesson 3: Herbology**_

_**3:30 pm - 5pm - Lesson 4: DADA**_

_**5 pm - 6:30 pm - Dinner**_

_**Tuesday:**_

_**7 am - 9 pm - Breakfast (Mail)**_

_**9: 10 am - 10:40 am - Lesson 1: DADA**_

_**10:50 - 12:20 pm - Lesson 2: History of Magic**_

_**12:20 pm - 1:50 pm - Lunch**_

_**1:50 pm - 3:20 pm - Lesson 3: Study Period**_

_**3:30 pm - 5 pm - Lesson 4: Charms**_

_**5 pm - 6:30 pm - Dinner**_

_**Wednesday:**_

_**7 am - 9 am - Breakfast (Mail)**_

_**9:10 am - 10:40 am - Lesson 1: Potions**_

_**10:50 am - 12:20 pm - Lesson 2: Potions**_

_**12:20 pm - 1:50 pm - Lunch**_

_**1:50 pm - 3:20 pm - Lesson 3: History of Magic**_

_**3:30 pm - 5 pm - Lesson 4: Herbology**_

_**5 pm - 6:30 pm - Dinner**_

_**Thursday:**_

_**7 am - 9 am - Breakfast (Mail)**_

_**9:10 am - 10:40 am - Lesson 1: Transfiguration**_

_**10:50 am - 12:20 pm - Lesson 2: DADA**_

_**12:20 pm - 1:50 pm - Lunch**_

_**1:50 pm - 3:20 pm - Lesson 3: Potions**_

_**3:30 pm - 5 pm - Lesson 4: Potions**_

_**5 pm - 6:30 pm - Dinner**_

_**Friday:**_

_**7 am - 9 am - Breakfast (Mail)**_

_**9:10 am - 10:40 am - Lesson 1: Charms**_

_**10:50 am - 12:20 pm - Lesson 2: Herbology**_

_**12:20 pm - 1:50 pm - Lunch**_

_**1:50 pm - 3:20 pm - Lesson 3: History of Magic**_

_**3:30 pm - 5 pm - Lesson 4: Transfiguration**_

_**5 pm - 6:30 pm - Dinner**_

_**Note: Curfew 1st - 3rd Years - 7 pm**_

I look through my timetable and smile at the lesson plan; I look at Ginny as she looks through her own, and I take it from her and nod. "We'll take you to Charms, and that is close to Potions," I comment, and the boys look at us in confusion.

"What's going on?" Ron asks, and I huff at his naivety.

"We're being good friends and taking your Sister to her first class, is that a problem?" I ask him, and he shrugs, "You can come with us if you want." I tell him, and he looks at Harry. "You don't want Snape to shout at you again, do you?" Ginny lets out a giggle, and I look at her and Hermione.

"That won't happen, we know the way now," Harry argues, and I look at the boys and see the time.

"Well, we'll see you five minutes into the class," I tease them and get up from my seat along with the girls and walk out to Charms.

**OOOOOOOO**

The lesson lasted longer than I thought it would as it was double Potions and we sitting in the Great Hall again for Lunch, Ron is continuously stuffing his face, and I look over at Ginny as she socialises with her classmates. I look at the timetable to see we have History of Magic and Herbology. "Hey, Harry when are the tryouts for Quidditch?" I ask him, and he looks up at me from across the table.

"Why?" He asks me and looks down at Oliver Wood a few seats down talking to Fred and George, probably about the only thing they have in common, Quidditch. "I think it's next week."

"Cool, I heard a Chaser position is open with Katie having broken her arm over the summer," I reply and point over to Katie Bell with her arm in a cast and sling.

"Can you even play Quidditch?" Ron asks me from next to me.

"I can, us Darkmore's learn early on how to play Quidditch, and my dad was a Chaser along with the Captain back in Livermorny." I snap at him, and he nods his head in agreement. "I could teach you if you like, Ron."

"I know how to play." He protests and I laugh at his puffed up chest trying to seem tough and the time comes for us to leave for History of Magic.

"Come on you two we can't be late for History of Magic," Hermione tells us and gets up from our seats leaving the Great Hall.

"Like Professor Binns will even notice if we did turn up late," I joke and we head off to boredom.

**OOOOOOOO**

The last lesson of the day and it's a lot better than the rest of them so far, I walk into Greenhouse 3 with the rest of our house. Standing in the glass greenhouse on either side are stands for the plants and a row in the middle. Us Griffindors stand opposite the Slytherins. I stand next to Hermione as I look carefully inside the plant pots that are all placed around the room to see something inside but not clearly.

**OOOOOOOO**

"For a first day, it wasn't too bad," Ron comments as we sit for dinner in the Great Hall as he eats like a pig as usual.

"Yeah, Snape was less horrible to Harry than last year but still," I joke and Hermione looks a little lost as she plays with her food. "Mione? You okay?"

"I'm fine; I just feel like something bad is going to happen." She replies and I nod feeling the same ever since my mother's vision and look over at the boys who seem to agree.

**OOOOOOOO**

**03/09/92 - Thursday**

I sit in our DADA classroom next to Hermione at the front because of who the stupid Professor is, and I have to say I am not enjoying it whatsoever, I jump out of my thoughts when the door opens to his office, and he walks out with a stupid grin on his face. "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." Lockhart laughs, and I roll my eyes at him at his lousy attempt at introducing himself and blatant boasting of all the fake-sounding accomplishments.

"Are you sure," I whisper under my breath, but Hermione still hears me as she nudges my shoulder, I look at her as she glares at me rather protective of the terrible Professor, I shrug as I turn to pay some attention to him.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. Now, I thought we'd start today with a little quiz." He picks up a bunch of parchment with a grin on his stupid face; I look behind me at Harry and Ron, sharing a look with the two of them. "Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them." He hands them over to Hermione and us; she gushes over her wannabe idol, I look through the questions and shake my head, what a waste of time, he finishes handing them out and stands at the front of the class. "You have 30 minutes. Start… now." I pick up my quill and begin writing, what a waste of a photographic memory and answer all of the questions correctly.

The time runs fast as we finish the quiz, and Lockhart sits at his desk looking through the questionnaires with a look of upset. "Hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. But Miss Granger and Darkmore knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions. Good girls." He winks at us, and I shake my head in disgust.

"I hate my brain," I mumble under my breath when the bell tolls meaning the end of class, and I get up from my seat and about to leave when Lockhart calls out my name.

"Miss Darkmore, I saw that you knew every question, well done, 15 points to Gryffindor." He says, and I nod in thanks and walk out the classroom quickly before he can talk further.

**OOOOOOOO**

I walk out into the hallway with the boys and Hermione waiting for me; I let out a shiver from my body, the boys laugh as we walk off to lunch. "It's not funny, Harry, Ron! I can't stand him, something's off about him." I protest, and the boys quickly agree though Hermione argues for the fake.

**OOOOOOOO**

**04/09/92 - Friday**

It's near the end of the week already. In Herbology, Greenhouse 3 again when Professor Sprout walks in from the back. "Morning, everyone! Good morning everyone!" She bangs on a pot plant to gain our attention.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!" We all chime back some with little enthusiasm.

"Welcome back to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Now, gather round, everyone. Today, we are going to re-pot Mandrakes." Sprout announces and turns around picking up a pot from behind her and puts it on the bench. "Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" She looks around at the class and sees Hermione has her hand up already. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione explains, and I smile at her as everyone looks at her.

"Sounds like when Ron sings." I joke getting everyone to laugh though Professor Sprout gives me a warning look and Ron looks somewhat offended. "Sorry."

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away! Quickly!" Sprout warns us, and I pick up the earmuffs in front of me and place them on my head along with the rest of the class. "Flaps tight down, and watch me closely, you grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot…" She pulls the Mandrake out of the soil, and it lets out an ear-piercing scream, the thing is kind of like a little newborn baby. "Got it? And… now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm." I watch Professor Sprout place the Mandrake in an empty pot and sprinkle some more soil quickly when I hear a thump from across the bench and Neville is missing having fallen on the floor. "Uh, Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted." Seamus corrects her, looking down at our fallen friend.

"Yes, well, just leave him there. Right! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up!" Sprout reminds us, and I grasp the root along with everyone else, the Mandrakes come up quickly though they shriek like newborns. I look over to my side to see my dear cousin Draco put his finger in the Mandrake's mouth which snaps its jaw shut, he pulls his finger free unharmed as we all place them in a new empty pot sprinkling on fresh soil. We finish with the Mandrakes, and I look over at Harry and Ron as they laugh about something and I shake my head at them and through some leftover soil their way. They try to retaliate, but Professor Sprout catches them and dismisses the class, I run out of the greenhouse quickly to avoid the boys.

**OOOOOOOO**

Finally, lunchtime in the Great Hall as I watch Ron try to sellotape his want back together. "Huh… say it; I'm doomed." Ron complains as he looks at his wand with the sellotape still attached.

"You're doomed." Harry agrees, and I take a bite out of my sandwich while making a noise of agreement through my mouthful.

"Hi, Harry!" A voice from behind me greets him, and then a flash appears over my shoulder, stunning Harry. "I'm Colin Creevy! I'm in Gryffindor, too!"

"Oh- Hi, Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry greets him back, slightly stunned from the sudden flash of light.

"Say, do you think your friend here could take a photo of me and you standing together? You know, to prove I've met you. It's for my dad. He's a Milkman, you know. A Muggle, like all our family, 's been until me. No one knew all this odd stuff I could do was magic till we got our letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental." Colin rambles on; I look next to me at Hermione, who has a funny look on her face, I know she can relate to him being from the same background, it must be frightening for someone who's never seen real magic.

"Imagine that." Ron teases him; I kick him in the shin, which earns a yelp from the redhead.

"Ron? Is that your owl?" Dean questions, interrupting us when I look over to see the Weasley family owl flying towards us with a red letter in its beak, he noses dives into the chips in the middle of us, Ron and Harry try picking them up as everyone else laughs.

"Bloody bird's a menace. Oh, no!" Ron complains and sees the red envelope taking it from the owl's beak who gets to its feet and flies off.

"Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus exclaims gaining everyone's attention.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once. It was horrible." Neville warns him, and Ron looks at the red envelope in his hand, he turns it around, opening the seal.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley's voice booms from within the letter frightening Ron as he drops the Howler onto the table, it levitates in the air in front of him turning into a mouth. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOUR STRAIGHT HOME!" It gets right in Ron's face who looks like he's about to wet himself and it turns away from him towards Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your Father and I are so proud." The Howler blows him a raspberry in the face before ripping itself up.

"Well, that was dramatic," I comment, trying to lighten the mood but no such luck. "Colin, let's take that picture of you and Harry." I change the subject making the blond very happy as I stand up and he takes my place sitting next to the shocked Harry.

**OOOOOOOO**

**07/09/92 - Monday**

The first weekend was boring as Hermione made us do our Potions homework and well I have to say I am not looking forward to our last lesson of the day with DADA, the previous time our Professor made us do a stupid quiz on him. What a complete idiot. I sit in the classroom next to Hermione at the front again. I look up to see the door open to his office, and he walks out with a stupid grin on his face. "Welcome again to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might… provoke them!" Lockhart warns us and walks over to a covered cage, that shakes he rips the cloth from the pen to reveal cornish pixies?

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus laughs as the rest of us relax.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" Lockhart argues, and still, Seamus laughs. "Laugh if you will, Mr Finigan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them. Ha!" He lets them out of the cage, and they zoom out of the cage and begin causing chaos all around the room. "Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart teases us as I use my book as I bat to keep the mischievous pixies away from me when I see two pixies holding onto Neville's ears pulling him up towards the ceiling and chandelier causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hey, get me down!" Neville cries out as the pixies hook his robe onto the chandelier and I see another tugging on Hermione.

"Get off me!" Hermione yells, and I run over to her with my book in hand.

"Stop! Hold still!" I yell, and I use the book to bat the pixie away from her.

"Peskipiksi pesternomi!" I hear Lockhart try, but it doesn't do anything as the pixies continue to cause chaos around the classroom and he takes his wand right out of his hand.

"That's not a real spell!" I yell at him as I cover my head from the flying pixies when I notice one of the pixies flying off with his wand toward the ceiling and the bird skeleton falls crashing to the floor in pieces.

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage!" Lockhart yells as he shuts himself in his office, leaving the pixies to the four of us as the rest of our classmates have gone.

"What do we do now?" Ron questions as he holds the two books swatting away the pixies like the rest of us when Hermione huffs getting out her wand standing up, swishing her wand out.

"**Immobulus!"** Hermione yells, and a wave of magic encases the flying pixies as they all stop midair.

"Why is it always me?" Neville questions as he looks down at us from the chandelier.

"Not a clue." I joke and get out my wand walking towards the back of the golden cage and places my wand slightly inside. "**Accio pixies!" **like a whirlwind the pixies all fly into the pen once again, and Ron closes the door locking them in.

"Hang on, Neville!" Hermione calls out, and I look up, and we share a look.

"**Wingardium Leviosa." **We say together and swish our wands and slowly levitate Neville down from the chandelier, he pulls at his robes once his feet hit the floor and we all walk out of the classroom.

"What a joke." I laugh as we walk down the hall to the Great Hall for dinner, shaking my head baffling completely by Lockhart's complete uselessness. "Who let's freshly caught Cornish Pixies lose? They are known to cause trouble why would someone who's apparently gone against vampires, werewolves and the like which is already too ridiculous, can't handle Cornish Pixies?" I complain as we walk and Hermione tries defending him again, I shake my head at her but smile as she passionately defends her idol.

**OOOOOOOO**

_06/09/92_

_Dad_

_I hope you'll be proud, I heard that one of the Chasers was injured and thought I should try out and well it was interesting, as I stood n line with a few students in other years with more experience in flying than me, or at least I thought so at first. The Captian, Oliver Wood was impressive as he talked to us about his views on teamwork and gameplay and Harry was there. It was nice seeing a friendly face on the team and Hermione and Ron were in the stands watching. The Nimbus 2001 you got me for my birthday was amazing, it flew like a dream, and Harry says I looked great too even Ron said it and I remembered everything you taught me. How is mum handling me being gone, I do miss all of you, It's strange not to see any of you when I have breakfast or hear Mason yelling or something. I love you all very much, Jayla._


	4. III) Perplexing

**III) Perplexing**

_To cause to be puzzled or bewildered over what is not understood or certain; confuse mentally._

_"Animal Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_**Writing**_

**"Spells"**

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks_

**Dakota's POV: 15/10/92 - Thursday**

Finally the first training session of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, I'm in the uniform as we walk with our brooms in hand through the hall towards the Clocktower courtyard to the Quidditch pitch. "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We are gonna train earlier, harder, and longer. What- I don't believe it!" Oliver sighs and rushes into the courtyard with the rest of us behind him. The Slytherin team also heading out for practice. "Where do you think you're goin', Flint?"

"Quidditch practise," Flint replies the obvious.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Oliver replies and I have to say I don't like the look in Flint's eyes.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint says and takes it out, passing it to Oliver, who reads the note.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.' you've got a new Seeker. Who?" Oliver asks, looking up from the note and Draco pushes through to the front of the group with a smug look on his face.

"Malfoy?" Harry gapes as Ron and Hermione join us.

"That's right. And that's not all that new this year." Draco boasts and they show the new brooms all around the team the same as mine.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's! How did you get those?" Ron asks in awe.

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint boasts which seems sadder than anything.

"You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco taunts Ron.

"Button it cousin, not all of us got on the team for the pretty gifts their daddies get them." I tease him and make a move to show my broom, the same as theirs.

"True, no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione buts in with pride, and I smile at her, my best friend.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco snarls at her, hitting her with that filth coming from his mouth while the rest of us gasp at the word he just spat.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron says but the curse backfires sending him flying; us Gryffindors run to his aid, he looks green in the face as I kneel by his side, helping him sit up.

"You okay, Ron? Say something!" I order him in worry as he turns over and vomits up a slug, I cringe as we all show our disgust when I see a flash of a camera from behind us. Colin.

"Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" Colin asks in excitement.

"No, Colin! Get out of the way! Let's take him to Hagrid's." Harry says, and I take Ron's other arm lifting Ron to his feet as he bleches up another slug. "He'll know what to do." We walk quickly dragging Ron past the others with the Slytherin all laughing among themselves.

**OOOOOO**

We make it to Hagrid's hut with Hermione knocking on the door as the door opens to Hagrid, Ron vomits up another slug and Hermione explains but not in her usual chipper tone. Inside it's rather crowded but still cosy as we all sit down and Hagrid comes over with a large wooden bucket. "Well, this calls for a specialist's equipment. Nothin' to do but wait'll it stops, I'm afraid." Hagrid says, handing it over to Ron who vomits another slug up and sits down opposite us in his chair. "Better out than in, who's Ron tryin' to curse, anyway?"

"Malfoy. He called Hermione… um, well, I don't - I don't know exactly what it means." Harry replies.

"He called me a Mudblood." Hermione spits out as she gets up from the seat next to me, looking upset.

"He did not!" Hagrid gasps as he loos at my best friend as I rub Ron's back.

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry asks, and I keep forgetting he doesn't know much about the wizarding world.

"It means 'dirty blood.' Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilised conversation." Hermione explains, and I get up, walking over to her, and I hold out my hand.

"See, the thing is. Harry, there're some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better'n everyone else because they're what people call 'pure blood.'" Hagrid explains some more, and Hermione takes my hand in hers.

"That's horrible!" Harry rages finally understanding when Ron again vomits up a slug his face going greener.

"It's disgusting." Ron agrees.

"And it's codswallop, to boot. 'Dirty blood.' why there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less. More ter the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can' do. Come here…" Hagrid says and holds out his hand; I walk over with Hermione as she gives us a small smile and places her other hand in his. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute… eh?"

"Exactly, I mean the Darkmore and Weasley's are also purebloods, but the common term for snobs is blood traitors," I add and Harry looks confused again, I sigh. "We have got to get you a book on wizard phrases. Blood traitors to say the Malfoys or my mother's side of the family means that they don't have the same values about Muggles or Muggle-borns. I mean let's face it like Hagrid said most witches and wizards these days are either Muggle-borns or Half-bloods like you and You-Know-Who." They all look at me with a strange look. "What? My mother is a Malfoy who were big supporters of him."

**OOOOOO**

**31/10/92 - Saturday**

All Hallows Eve is finally here, and it's Dinner time, but Harry is nowhere to be seen as Ron stuffs his face, "Ron, where the Merlin is Harry?" I ask him as he came back from the Dungeons helping clean out the Potion Storage with Professor Snape as his punishment for flying his dad's car to school and crashing into the Whomping Willow.

"I don't know." He shrugs, and I shake my head when I hear a faint whisper coming from outside the Great Hall.

"Did you hear that?" I ask them, and they shake their heads, and I hear it again but shake it off but then I hear it again, I get to my feet. "I'm going to find Harry, you coming?" Hermione nods, dropping her fork and I pull Ron from his seat as he tries to get more food.

**OOOOOO**

We walk along the hallways when I hear the Voice again, "_Come to me!"_ It whispers inside the walls, I walk faster, and the others try to keep up as we turn the corner. "Blood_. I smell blood. Let me rip you. Let me kill you. Kill! Kill! Kill!"_ It gets louder when we turn another corner and run into Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione greets him, and he looks as freaked out as I do.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asks, and my thoughts are confirmed.

"Hear what?" Ron asks him in confusion.

"That voice." Harry replies and the other two share a look of concern for our friend.

"Voice? What Voice?" Hermione asks.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office. And then again just -" Harry says but stops as the Voice comes back again.

"_It's time."_ It says.

"It's moving. I think it's going to kill," I say and Harry and I run off with the others behind us.

"Kill?" Ron gapes in fear as we run down the corridor.

"Harry, Jayla, wait! Not so fast!" Hermione calls after us.

**OOOOOO**

We run into another dark corridor further into the castle, but this one has water on the floor; we come to a stop as we look around. I pull Harry to the right with Hermione and Ron following us when Harry comes to a halt, I follow his stare to a line of small spiders all scurrying into the hole in the window lower-left corner. "Strange. I've never seen spiders act like that." Harry comments.

"I don't like spiders… what's that?" Ron asks, and he looks down into the water on the floor, and we follow to see red letters - hopefully in paint- written on the wall, and we all look up to see what is written there.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened… Enemies of the Heir… beware.' it's written in blood." Hermione reads, and I cringe as she verifies that it is blood.

"Oh, no…" Harry gasps and I follow his eyes and see Mrs Norris hanging by a torch underneath the message written in blood, not moving a muscle. "It's Flitch's cat. It's Mrs Norris." He walks towards her, but before he can touch her, everyone walks down converging on us from either side, meaning it's close to curfew.

"'Enemies of the Heir, beware!' you'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco spits over in Hermione's direction; she holds onto my wrist to stop me from pounding into him.

"What's going on 'ere? Go on, make way, make way." Filch yells and makes his way through the students to the front, and zeros in on Harry. "Potter - what are you…" His eyes shift, finally noticing his beloved cat. "Mrs Norris? You've murdered my cat."

"No. no." Harry protests.

"I'll kill ya… I'll kill ya!" Filch shouts with rage and sadness for his cat and tries to go for Harry.

"Argus!" Dumbledore booms and comes around the corner with Professors McGonagall, Lockhart and Snape behind him. "Argus, I…" he looks at the wall, but I can't read his expression. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." We begin to walk off. "Everyone except… you four." He points at us, and I sigh in defeat at being in trouble already, and everyone else scurries off, and Lockhart walks over inspecting Mrs Norris. "She's not dead; Argus, she has been Petrified."

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." Lockhart lies, and I shake my head.

"What a load of rubbish," I mumble under my breath, but Hermione hears me and nudges her elbow in my rib, I wince in pain from the assault to my bones.

"But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say…" Dumbledore says, and from his tone, I can tell he doesn't believe Lockhart either.

"Ask him. It's him who's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall." Filch accuses Harry.

"It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs Norris." Harry argues.

"Rubbish!" Filch yells in protest.

"If I might, Headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape comes to our rescue, and I look at the other, and we share a look of surprise. "However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." Lockhart comes to his rescue, and Snape looks at him with a sour face.

"That's why Hermione, Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when he said…" I try to say, and I don't mention myself by accident.

"Yes, Miss Darkmore?" Snape questions and I try thinking of an excuse.

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room when we found Mrs Norris." Harry buts in as we share a look and Snape looks over at Dumbledore.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore assures.

"My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!" Filch snaps at our Headmaster.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris. And in the meantime… I strongly recommend caution… to all." Dumbledore warns us and looks at the four of us

**OOOOOO**

We make it out with a warning and walk to the moving staircases and walk up the steps when Hermione stops halfway, looking down at the rest of us. "It's a bit strange, isn't it?" Hermione asks us out of the blue.

"Strange?" Harry asks, not getting it.

"You hear this Voice, a voice only you can hear, and then Mrs Norris turns up Petrified. It's just… strange." Hermione points out, and I bite my tongue on the hearing the Voice because I'm still not sure why Harry and I could hear the same Voice.

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the other, I mean?" Harry asks us, and I shake my head.

"Are you mad?" Ron snaps at him.

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign, though if it's animal voices then maybe." I joke trying to lighten the depressing mood, and Hermione huffs storming off, and I chase after her.

**OOOOOO**

Hermione and I make it to our dorm to see Ginny and Parvati already there ready for bed, Ginny is fast asleep already, I sit down at my desk and begin writing my letters to my family for tomorrow. Hermione gets into her PJs, and I follow once done with my messages, I glance at Ginny in worry as she seems to become more closed off and plan to talk to her tomorrow, before going to bed.

**OOOOOO**

**02/11/92 - Monday**

Classes begin again with Transfiguration class first thing with Professor McGonagall, everyone couldn't stop talking yesterday about what had happened on All Hallows Eve some think of it as the real deal. Some think of it as a trick by some idiot. I hope its a joke, but I think deep down its the real deal as I sit in class my mind on Ginny as she keeps avoiding people and it's getting me worried. I try clearing my mind as Professor McGonagall talks. "Could I have your attention, please? Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three," she taps the bird, "**Vera verto." **the bird transforms into a glass water goblet. "Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah! Mr Weasley. 'One, two, three. Vera verto.'"

"Ahem. **Vera Verto!"** Ron says, but the spell goes awry as the stupid rat turns into a furry water goblet with a tail, we all laugh at his failed attempt.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr Weasley," McGonagall informs him, and he nods as Hermione raises her hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about… the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asks her, and I shake my head slightly as McGonagall looks around the class at all the scared students.

"Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." McGonagall explains.

"Three guesses who." Ron comments in a low voice but enough for some of us to hear him.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'pure-bloods.' unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." McGonagall continues the story with fear that this could all be true.

"Muggle-borns." Hermione offers up, and McGonagall agrees.

"Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found." McGonagall assures us, but I don't feel reassured.

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" I ask her.

"Well, the Chamber is said to home to something only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." McGonagall finishes, and I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach, and I look over at Harry. Something isn't right.

**OOOOOO**

Class let out finally, and we head to our next lesson as we walk through the corridor quickly. "D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asks.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione replies and I nod in agreement.

"Well, if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, a-and it really has been opened, then that means-" Harry stutters and looks at us.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" I question when Draco and his goons walk past.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron wonders, giving a side glance as the three goons walk past us.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" Hermione snaps as she glares after them.

"Of course. You heard him, 'You'll be next Mudbloods.'" Ron snaps back in defence.

"I heard him. But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione wonders and I shake my head.

"Well, maybe Ron's right, Hermione, Jayla. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry argues.

"Not all of them, my mum was in Ravenclaw. Thank you very much," I argue, and he gives me a look.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling." Ron comes up with an idea.

"Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way." I comment and share a looks with Hermione, and she seems to get my idea.

"Mind you; it would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking about fifty school rules." Hermione agrees and smiles a little.

"And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." I add in trying to scare the boys, and it works. "Let's head to the library."

**OOOOOO**

We hurry to the library on our lunch break and begin looking for Moste Potents Potions; I look around the section with Hermione, she taps me on the shoulder holding the book in hand. We walk off towards the books as she flips through the pages looking for the right page. "Here it is," Hermione announces as we reach the boys. "'The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another.'"

"Do you mean, if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asks in shock.

"Yes," I answer sharply.

"Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything." Ron grins from ear to ear.

"Exactly." Hermione agrees, and I take the book from her and looks over the page.

"But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion." I warn them.

"Well, how long will it take to make?" Harry asks us.

"A month." We both answer at the same time with no practice.

"A month?" Harry yelps at us. "But Jayla, Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then." He whispers at us and gives us a look.

"I know. But it's the only plan we've got." Hermione replies and looks at the boys.


	5. IV) Obscure

**IV) Obscure**

_Not clear or plain; ambiguous, vague, or uncertain._

_"Animal Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_**Writing**_

**"Spells"**

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks_

**Dakota's POV: 07/11/92 - Saturday**

It's finally my first Quidditch match; I stand with the team as we wait for the introduction from Lee Jordan as he's already done Slytherin with Draco as the Seeker. "The Gryffindor team: Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood, Seeker: Harry Potter, Beaters: George and Fred Weasley, Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Jayla Darkmore." I mount my broom as we all take off onto the Pitch facing off the Slytherin team, I smirk as I share a look with Harry, I feel the butterflies in my stomach as I feel the stares of everyone in the crowds, but I push it way down. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game,"

"Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you." Madam Hooch warns the players but gives a meaner look towards the Slytherin players like she does every game, she kicks open the trunk sitting on the ground and the Bludgers race out into the air.

"The bludgers are up... followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee summarises, and Hooch releases the Golden Snitch that flies off, and I can't see where, and Hooch throws the Quaffle into the air, us Chasers scramble for the ball, I grab hold of it and begin flying towards the goals but before I can throw the Quaffle one of the Chasers knocks into me. A player smashes into me, causing me to drop the ball, I pull myself together and turn around racing after the player but not in time as he scores 10 points. I snap my head to the side in disgust. I see the Quaffle coming my way via Oliver, I catch it and put it under my arm as I zoom off again, I spot Alicia coming up from my left, and I throw it to her. She catches it, flying off towards the Slytherin goals and scores us 10 points, I clap my hands together in glee.

It's been an exciting first game so far though we are losing, I race after a Slytherin player who has the Quaffle but he throws it up into the air and smacks it towards the goals before I can do anything, but Oliver catches it. He passes it over to Alicia, and she flies off, but one of the other players hits the ball out from under her arm into the air, and another player grabs it out of the air before Angelina can grab it and he flies off. He flies off, dodging all of us as we try to pry the ball from him, but we fail, and he scores another point. "Another goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!" Lee booms through the Pitch as three of the Slytherin look at each other before zooming around the Pitch picking up more as they fly past me and I shake my head.

I fly off and smash into the side of Flint as he takes the Quaffle from another player and it falls from his grip and Angelina who flies off; I see one of the other players about to go for her and smash into his side sending him off. I look up to see a Bludger zoom towards Oliver and knock into his broom, the impact of the hit shatters Oliver's broom and sends his flying towards the ground, one of the Slytherin players flies past. I tail him and smack the ball out of his hand as he tries to score, I zoom faster catching the ball and keep it under my arm and throw the ball in time scoring us a point. I look over to see the rogue Bludger tailing Harry who swerves to avoid it, and it hits into one of the towers leaving a large hole, I watch as he faces Draco who seems overly cocky as usual.

The Bludger zooms towards Harry again, and he flies off, but I don't have time to stare as I catch the Quaffle and fly off towards the goal with two Slytherin's tailing me, but I make the goal with help from Alicia, and I see Draco come flying up from the sides of the Pitch, the broom snapping a little. Draco lands harshly on the ground and lands on his ass, I laugh but shake my head to fit back in the game as I see Angelina getting cornered by three other players, I yell out for Alicia, and we tag team. I grab the ball as Alicia smacks it out and I fly towards the goal over Harry as I see the Bludger hit him in the arm, I wince in sympathy, but I throw the ball in time before I get smacked into by Flint. I try to keep my grip on my broom when Lee shouts into his mic. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" I bump into Flint before going down towards Harry when I see the Bludger smashing down onto the sand by Harry's head, he dodges out of the way in time, but it keeps coming for him, he goes up a little and dodges again.

"**Finite Incantatem!" **I hear Hermione cast and a purple light strikes the Bludger causing it to explode, I get off my broom, letting it fall to the ground as I run over with Hermione and Ron towards Harry. We reach our friend along with everyone else along with us.

"Thank you," Harry says to her as we kneel around him.

"Are you okay?" I ask him as I look down at his arm.

"No, I think my - I think my arm's broken," Harry states as he keeps his arm to his chest in pain when Lockhart pushes me to the side as he kneels next to him, trying to take the spotlight.

"Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away." Lockhart vows, and the look of horror on Harry's face says it all.

"No, not you." Harry fears and I hold his shoulder for support.

"Don't even try it," I warn him.

"Oh, poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. Now, this... won't hurt a bit." He pushes Harry's sleeve up, and I can see the damage the Bludger has done and Lockhart gets out his wand about to do more. "**Brackium Emendo!"** Lockhart casts the spell and a blue-light envelopes Harry's arm and Lockhart lifts Harry's arm for it to flop as it now has no bones inside, I cringe entirely disgusted at sight. "Ah, yes, well, ha, that can sometimes happen, um, but, uh, the point is, uh..." Lockhart stutters, and he bends Harry's hand back all the way and I grimace in disgust along with everyone else in the crowd. "... you can no longer feel any pain, and, heh - very clearly, the bones are not broken." He lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Broken? There's no bones left!" Hagrid snaps at the dopey Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who lets Harry's hand flop back and more sounds of disgust come from the crowd.

"Much more flexible, though." Lockhart jokes, and I glare at him.

"Sleep with one eye open Lockhart," I warn him as I help Harry up with Ron's help and we leave the Pitch for the Hospital wing.

**OOOOOO**

We make it to the Hospital wing with Draco somehow beating us there who won't stop groaning in pain asking for attention; I stand with others around Harry's bed as Madam Pomfrey comes rushing in. "Oh, Mr Malfoy, stop making such a fuss, you can go. Out of my way. Out of my way!" Madam Pomfrey snaps as she pushes through the others. "Should've been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat - but growing them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asks her, I hear the worry in her voice and hold her hand in comfort.

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Pomfrey tells him and hands him a glass with a clear liquid inside, he takes a sip and spits it out over the others who all groan in disgust. "Well, what do you expect? Pumpkin juice?" He wipes his mouth in disgust, and I can't help but laugh a little.

"We should get Lockhart to drink this stuff." I joke and get hit in the side by Hermione though the others seem to agree with me and from the look on Madam Pomfrey's face, she too agrees with me.

**OOOOOO**

Night falls over Hogwarts, and Harry remains in the Hospital wing overnight, and I can't stop thinking about the voice I heard on All Hallows Eve and that Harry also heard the same voice, that would have to mean it was an animals voice, right? I can understand all-manner of creatures which we found out over the summer, and I wonder why Harry can understand the sound and more importantly, where was the voice coming from?

**OOOOOO**

**3rd POV:**

In the dark Hospital wing alone sleeps Harry when a foul whisper reaches his ears as it comes closer he wakes up popping on his glasses as he looks around the large room and his eyes fall on a very familiar House-Elf. "Hello!" Dobby greets Harry rather happily.

"Dobby?" Harry wonders if he's dreaming seeing the House Elf on the foot of his bed.

"Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby! Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train." Dobby warns him.

"It was you... you stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through." Harry realises.

"Indeed. Yes, sir." Dobby admits to the offence.

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled!" Harry whisper-yells at Dobby angrily.

"At least you would be away from here. Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see that-" Dobby says something too far.

"Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after me?" Harry asks him in shock.

"Uh, Uh... Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir. Dobby had to iron his hands." Dobby shows his small, badly bandaged hands that show burns on the showing skin.

"You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you!" Harry threatens the House-Elf who jumps off the bed and falls on his back; Harry gets up from the bed following Dobby.

"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." Dobby comments.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me?" Harry asks the House-Elf as he stalks towards him slowly and Dobby cowers away circling the bed.

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you! Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We House-Elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin." Dobby begins crying loudly and blows his nose on the rags he wears.

"Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?" Harry asks him wanting to change the subject.

"This, sir? It is a mark of the House-Elves' enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his Master presents him with clothes." Dobby answers and they hear a noise startling the House-Elf; he jumps up onto the bed and motions for Harry to come forward. "Listen. Listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not stay here, now that history is to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?" Harry asks him intrigued by this slip of information.

"Ah! I shouldn't have said that!" Dobby holds his hands in front of his mouth but decides to pick up the bottle on Harry's bedside table and hit himself over the head with it. "Oh! Ah! Dah! Bad Dobby! Bad!" He cusses himself out, but Harry takes the bottle off of him.

"Dobby, stop it! Stop it! Stop, Dobby! Tell me, Dobby." Harry tells him and grabs the rags he wears. "When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe." Dobby replies, stroking Harry's hand affectionately.

"No, Dobby. Tell me. Who is it?" Harry demands but the noises get closer, and Dobby snaps his fingers disappearing, Harry looks confused for a second before he sees shadows approaching the Hospital wing. He jumps into his bed quickly as Madam Pomfrey, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walk inside, carrying Colin on a stretcher.

"Put him here." Madam Pomfrey motions to the nearest bed, and they settle him on the cot. "What happened?" She asks.

"There's been another attack," Dumbledore answers the obvious.

"I think he's been Petrified, Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall says as they place him on the hospital bed gently. "Look! Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker." Dumbledore takes the camera from Colin's hands to see his face; eyes closed in fear, he moves the latch from the back and opens it causing a poof of smoke to come from inside the camera destroying the photos. "What can this mean, Albus?"

"It means... that our students are in great danger." Dumbledore answers.

"What should I tell the staff," McGonagall asks seeking answers.

"The truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again." Dumbledore answers all the while seemingly unaware of Harry wide awake listening to everything in fear for everyone within the school.

**OOOOOO**

**Dakota's POV: 10/11/92 - Tuesday**

Harry's finally out of the Hospital wing, his arm now having bones and it's been havoc already, and we're only in November, and now we're in the Girl's bathroom with the boys as Hermione brews the potion and Harry fills us in on what happened the other night. "Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" I question as I look at Harry.

"Of course. Don't you see? Lucious Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. And now he's taught Draco how to do it." Ron theorises, and I shake my head.

"I don't think that's it because that would make me also the Heir and I think my mother would have mentioned it," I tell him and tilt my head to the side challenging him.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." Hermione says as I add in more of the ingredients.

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asks us not knowing the gossip of this room.

"Heh... no. No one ever comes in here." Hermione tells him, but he looks more confused as we keep on adding more ingredients.

"Why?" He wonders.

"Moaning Myrtle," I answer him, but he looks more confused.

"Who?" He asks again.

"Moaning Myrtle," I answer him again and see her come out from one of the stalls.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" He asks, and she floats right next to him.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" She exclaims, startling Ron who backs into the end of the wall in fright and Harry looks surprised, and she floats up over the sinks. "I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle?" She sulks a little and cries out, flying off towards the toilet and dives in causing the water to explode.

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione excuses her.

"She's a real delight." I joke, and the boys share a small laugh as we continue to make the Polyjuice Potion.

**OOOOOO**

**16/11/92 - Monday**

_**Dear Yazz**_

_**How are things at home I know I haven't kept my promise, but it's been chaotic at school, I'm sorry Yazz. This week has been quiet now but yesterday was so ridiculous at around lunch today Professor Idiot Lockhart started a duelling club, and it was the first ones and on top of Quidditch practice. Hermione wanted to watch her idol, and the boys wanted to watch Lockhart make a bigger fool of himself than he already has with every class he teaches. So here it goes we're in the first Dueling Classroom which has a line of tables with a blue cover that shows the moon cycle. Lockhart walks along the tables gaining our attention-**_

**OOOOOO**

**15/11/92 - Sunday**

"Gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart shouts out as he walks across the tables and I walk with the others around the tables. "Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions-"

"Only in your books!" I cough trying to hide it, but still, people laugh or glare though Lockhart ignores it as he takes off his side cape and throws it towards some girls who catch it.

"- for full details, see my published works." Lockhart continues.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. Justine Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff." The kid next to Harry introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-" Harry goes to introduce himself, but Justine cuts him off.

"I know who you are. We all do. Even us Muggle-borns." Justine says, and Lockhart continues.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Lockhart introduces, and we all lean over to see Snape walking up the steps onto the Dueling platform, looking all the more miserable than usual but slightly happy, probably because he'll get to knock Lockhart on his ass. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you, youngsters, to worry - you'll still have your Potions' Master when I'm through with him, never fear." Lockhart winks into the crowd; I cringe as he gets his want out and meets Snape in the middle of the platform, and they draw their wands. They hold their wands up to their faces before sharply placing them at their sides and bow to each other. The boys turn away from each other, walking a few steps and facing each other again in their preferred positions. "One. Two. Three!" Lockhart counts down, but before he can even cast a spell, Snape casts his.

"**Expelliarmus!"** Snape casts his spell and a light beam out of Snape's wand hitting into Lockhart sending him flat on his back with a cry of surprise and we all laugh not at all surprised as he tries to get up.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione wonders, worried for her idol.

"Who cares?" Ron replies with a grin as we all watch Lockhart get to his feet and walks over facing our Potions Master.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious - ah - what you were about to do. And if I wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy." Lockhart plays it off as gets up and walks towards the sullen Professor.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape snides at the DADA Professor who is a total fake as they share a tight smile.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah..." He walks across glancing around the crowd. "Let's have a volunteer pair! Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?" The boys begin to move, but Snape stops Ron.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own home? Malfoy, perhaps?" Snape asks but doesn't care for the answer and turns around pointing at him, and signals for him to get up and Draco climbs onto the platform as Harry walks up as Lockhart walks over to him and quickly whispers something to him which he whispers back, and the two meet in the middle of the platform.

"Wands at the ready," Lockhart yells down at them, and the two hold their wands to their faces and say something to each other before swiping them to their sides and facing away from each other and walking a few paces away and meet each other getting into a defensive position. "On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One. Two. -" before he can get to three Draco casts his spell.

"**Everte Stadium!"** Draco yells as the spell hits Harry and sends him flying back and he lands on his side, with a groan, I cringe feeling the pain, but he gets back up.

"**Rictusempra!"** Harry casts his spell back, and Draco goes flying and falls on his ass, looking up at the disappointed Head of House who hulls him up by the back of his robes to his feel.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart yells, but it falls on deaf ears.

"Good one, Harry!" I exclaim as I watch the two of them.

"**Serpensortia!"** Draco casts and a serpent pops out his wand onto the floor; it slithers around somewhat confused.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape calls out and walks over, passing an eager Draco.

"Allow me, Professor Snape. **Alarte Ascendare!"** Lockhart adds in and waves his wand, not sending the snake away but up and it falls back down onto the platform rather angry. Harry seems in a daze as the snake cusses everyone out and they step away, and he steps closer as the snake zeroes in on Justine.

"_Leave him. I said. Leave him!" _Harry speaks to the snake, but I hear the undertone of a hiss like with many snakes, and then it clicks. Parselmouth.

"**Vipera Evenesca."** Snape casts a spell at the snake that hits it in the middle and turns it into ash; everyone looks at Harry in surprise and fear.

"What are you playing at?" Justine questions and Harry looks around seeing the fear in everyone's eyes, I jump up onto the platform and grab Harry by the arm pulling him along with Ron and Hermione tailing us while everyone else still in shock and fear at the discovery.

**OOOOOO**

I pull Harry along by the arm the way to the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Hermione behind us. "You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron questions rather rudely as he pulls Harry to a stop.

"I'm a what?" Harry asks, confused; I still forget he has no idea on the Wizarding World.

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione answers him, and he looks at he even more confused but not completely shocked.

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. uh, once!" Harry tries to justify himself as he looks at our shocked faces. "But, so what? I bet loads of people here can do it. We know one who can talk to animals. Jayla!" I nod but even then.

"No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." I tell him, and we share a look with the others.

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justine." Harry defends himself, but the others don't seem to buy it.

"Oh, that's what you said to it!" Ron exclaims in surprise.

"You were there! You heard me!" Harry exclaims back trying to defend himself.

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language!" Ron yells at him.

"I spoke a different language? But - I didn't realise I - how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" Harry asks us, and I sympathise with him as I can speak to other animals, but people can understand me when I do.

"I don't know, Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent, Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. he could talk to snakes, too." Hermione explains to him, and he seems to get it a little.

"Exactly! Now the whole school's gonna think you're his great-great-great-grandson or something." Ron summarises over dramatically.

"But I'm not. I can't be." Harry denies.

"He lived a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be," I tell him, and I look at his with pity. "I heard you, Harry, I know what you said." Hermione and Ron look at me as if I've grown another head. "Did you forget that I speak to animals as well," I ask them jokingly and just in time Hades walks towards us.

_"Jay, that disgusting rat keeps talking, and it's driving me insane,"_ Hades complains, and I pick her up in my arms.

"I hear you, what's the mean ugly rat been saying this time?" I ask her and look at Ron.

"Hey! Don't talk about Scabbers like that!" Ron argues as if I care.

"Hades, just told me he's been saying some mean things about you," I tell him and he walks off as Hermione comes over and tickles Hades behind the ears. "Don't worry Harry, we'll figure it out."


	6. Poll Results

_Poll Results: The top 35 stories are the ones that you have all voted on throughout the three websites! Wattpad, Fanfiction & Quotev, so thank you for everyone who voted and as of tomorrow I will be starting writing and updating _

_Naruto: Twin Haruno (1)_ = **19 **(August & September (2020))

_Lucifer: Demon Dog _= **18** (October & November)

_One Piece: The Straw Hat's Red Devil (1)_ = **18** (December & January)

_Blue Exorcist: Little Lucifer _= **18** (February & March)

_Teen Titans: Bounty Hunter Series _= **17** (April & May)

_One Piece: My Treasure Hunter (4)_ = **16** (June & July)

_Naruto: The Child Born in Moonlight _= **16** (August & September (2021))

_Merlin: Falian the Fallen Kingdom_ = **16 **(October & November)

_The Devil is a Part-timer: The Devil's Empress_ = **16 **(December & January)

_Soul Eater: Daughter Stein_ = **15** (February & March)

_OHSHC: Rebel Rose_ = **15** (April & May)

_Black Butler: Demon Love_ = **14** (June & July)

_OHSHC: The Shadow King's Punisher_ = **14 **(August & September (2022))

_Naruto: The Path of Light and Darkness_ = **13** (October & November)

_Inuyasha: Sly Love_ = **13 **(December & January)

_OUAT: The Historian_ = **13** (February & March)

_TVD: The Black Sheep_ = **13** (April & May)

_Harry Potter: The Darkmore Series_ = **13** (June & July)

_Jessica Jones: Another One_ = **12** (August & September (2023))

_OUAT: Cruel Princess_ = **12 **(October & November)

_One Piece: Calculating Culinary Courtship (2) _= **11** (December & January)

_GANGSTA: Sign in Love_ = **11** (February & March)

_BNHA: Explosive Love_ = **11** (April & May)

_BNHA: I am…_= **11** (June & July)

_HXH: Hunter & Assassin_ = **11** (August & September (2024))

_SDS: Just Plain Greedy_ = **11** (October & November)

_Haikyuu!: Sleek Cat Strategist_ = **11 **(December & January)

_Haikyuu!: The Black Knight of Volleyball_ = **11** (February & March)

_TVD: Murdock_ = **11** (April & May)

_The Dark Knight Trilogy_ = **11** (June & July)

_Harry Potter: Turn Back the Time Tuner_ = **11 **(August & September (2025))

_Nanbaka: Nanba Prison Genius_ = **10** (October & November)

_Batman: Under the Red Hood: Scarlet Sinner _= **10 **(December & January)

_KnB: The Other Purple Giant_ = **10** (February & March)

_Haikyuu!: Beautiful Light _= **10** (April & May)

_One Piece: Daughter, Wife, Doctor (3)_ = **9**

_BNHA: Cyber Armour_ = **9**

_HXH: Demon Hunter_ = **9**

_KnB: Miracle Coach_ = **9**

_Haikyuu!: The Sadistic Manager of Aoba Josai_ = **9**

_TVD: The Wardens of Mystic Falls_ = **9**

_BTVS: English Lover_ = **8**

_Black Lagoon: Rocky Waves_ = **8**

_Treasure Planet: Their Treasure_ = **8**

_BTVS: Godlike Love _= **6**

_Tokyo Ghoul: Nightmare_ = **1**


End file.
